The not so Innocent Aqua heart
by Neon dash
Summary: this is a clopfic short though


The not so Innocent Aqua heart

An Aquamarine colored earth pony mare with black socks and a bow in her mane and around her neck grinds on a pole as stallions watch in complete amazement. She moves up and down the pole with grace and beauty never missing a single move as music play in the back round at the strip club in Ponyville. She is such a gorgeous mare that fights often break out between stallions her name is Aqua heart. The mare's cutie mark is a simple heart with a smaller black heart in the middle both match her mane and tail which were a dark teal and black wears black eye shadow to enhance her dark teal eyes and has a black beauty mark on her right cheek.

" My my miss you a such a lovely dancer. might I ask for a lap dance?" says a gray unicorn stallion that is sitting very close the stage.

Aqua heart smiles and nods at him and climbs off the stage and makes her way over to him. She then beckons him come closer in which he obeys he walks to where she is the stallion within arms reach of her she every so gently puts her muzzle to his ear.

" Come with me and I will give you a show in my private chambers and I will even add a little more If you like a little surprise when I am finished." She whispers seductively.

With that the stallion follows the mare as she makes her way backstage and heads to her private dressing room. Once there Aqua heart opens the door and invites the stallion inside. The stallion happily makes his way into the room and Aqua heart closes her door and goes over to join him.

" If you would please come and sit on the bed I will be more than happy to get started for you." Says Aqua heart as she points to the bed located in the center of the room.

The unicorn nods and heads over to the large king sized bed and sits on the edge of room was a nice size with teal wall paper and the bed had black and teal pillows with hearts that matched the mares cutie mark and the blanket had a single large heart to go with joins the stallion and begins to grind her hips on his lap and twists with almost perfect and gentle dance. With every movement the mare moves with the up most flank moves in a steady rhythm Up, down, up and down she moves on his crotch. Stallion can only stare and complete awe as the mare dances upon him.

" So what's your name big boy?" Asks Aqua heart as she continues pleasing the stallion.

" My name is Gray Magic . And may I ask miss what is your name?" He tells her.

" My name is….. Aqua heart but you may just call me Aqua if you'd like." Replies Aqua heart as she turns to face Gray Magic.

" Well then miss Aqua it is a pleasure to meet such a lovely mare." Gray Magic says with a smile.

" Why thank you Gray Magic and it is nice to meet you as well." she says returning a smile.

Gray Magic looks deep into the mare's warm teal eyes and says " You have such beautiful eyes."

Aqua heart blushes and thanks him for the complement. She the makes her way to his stallion hood and rubs her slightly wet folds against it making Gray Magic gasp. The stallion's now erect member pops out from its sheath and grows in size. The mare notice this right away and smiles.

" Well well Mr. Grey Magic aren't we getting a bit excited." Says Aqua as she points to the member between the stallions legs.

" Huh? Oh OH I am sorr….." Grey Magic tries apologize only to be shushed by the mare as she puts a hoof over his mouth to quiet him.

" Shhhh…. I can take care of that for you this is the best part." The mare says with a wink.

The stallion just nods and lays down on the bed Aqua heart joins him and bends down and beings to kiss his lips he soon returns it. Grey Magic makes his way into the mare's mouth with his tongue and meets her own the tongues fight over dominance as they make out. The mare's hot breath enters his mouth as the continue to make out. The two ponies begins to rub against each other as they kiss. Grey Magic moves and stands over the mare and they break the kiss. Aqua heart then moves by the stallion hood and beings to lick it sending a wave of bliss to the stallion above and making the member twitch at the contact of cold air and hot breath of the mare below. Grey Magic lets out a moan as his member enters the mare's mouth and she begins to suck on it.

" mmmm…. you are pretty good at this Aqua." Grey Magic moans

Aqua heart can only nod and continues to suck on her prize. She then begins to inch the member down her throat and the stallion thrusts his hip as she does so. The mare begins to moan as her throat is filled with stallion meat. Grey heart moves a fore hoof to her head for support as he rams his cock deep inside her throat. Drops of pre go down into the mare's depths as he does so. It does not take long for the stallion hood to release its treasures from within and cum soon fills Aqua hearts belly making it so round that she looks pregnant. She continues to milk the stallion of his sperm until there is none left and swallows every last stallion hood falls out of her mouth with a loud pop and Aqua heart takes in a deep breath.

" So big boy how was it?" she lets out a gasp.

" It … it was wonderful." Grey heart says weakly and with that the stallion turns to leave.


End file.
